Into the Universe
by jojo.saltzman
Summary: Chloe accidentally walks in on Beca trying on a Deadpool custom for Comic Con.


Beca briskly sneaked upstairs after her last class for the day, surprised none of the Bellas caught a sight of her. Living in a sorority house with nine other girls proved to be hectic and a loss of your privacy pretty much guaranteed.

On the way up to the top floor, Beca texted Amy to make sure the girl wasn't chilling in their shared bedroom. Thankfully, the Tasmanian quickly replied saying she wouldn't be home for a couple of hours, something about a fight club she wasn't supposed to talk about. Beca couldn't care less, she just wanted to be alone.

Finally reaching her room, she sat down on her bed and pulled out a carton box she has been hiding under her bed for months. She felt giddy, to the point where she couldn't quite catch her breath as she put the box on her lap. Pulling off the lid, her smile widened.

Holding up the clothing by its shoulders, Beca's eyes roamed over it excitedly.

"It's Deadpool, bitches!"

Now, before you judge her, Jesse begged and _begged_ her to go to the movies when the first film came out and Beca was getting annoyed so she agreed under the circumstances that Jesse buy her as much popcorn as she wanted. Regardless to say, as she sat there - surrounded by five extra large popcorn - she couldn't help but relate to the character's sarcastic attitude. She laughed at the dirty jokes and enjoyed the finally not cliche dialogue and story line.

After the movie was over, she spent the rest of the afternoon watching and reading everything about Deadpool. And when the news came out that Comic Con was in town, Beca didn't think and bought a full size - extra small - costume, ready to go.

She didn't tell the girls. She thought, she would rather die before any of them knew about her geeky, nerdy love for Wade.

She sprung up from the bed and quickly changing her clothes to a tight yoga pants and a tanktop, she shimmed on the costume. Pulling the zipper up on her back, Beca could've jumped in happiness, holding out her arms and admiring the suit. She took a deep breath and slowly walked to the full-length mirror, a smirk appearing on her face.

"Oh, hello there! I bet you're wondering, why the red suit? Well, that's so bad guys can't see me bleed!"

All too lost in her head, Beca didn't hear the light footsteps coming toward the room.

"Beca? Is that - Oh. My. God."

The brunette froze. The mantra of " _this isn't happening"_ kept playing over and over again in her mind as she slowly turned around and came face to face with the one and only Chloe Beale.

The redhead stood at the top of the stairs with her mouth open, eyes flickering all over Beca's body.

"Chloe!" Beca shrieked, embarrassed as she locked her arms over her chest. She didn't know why she did that - it wasn't like, Chloe couldn't see the rest of the suit - but whatever. "Didn't you heard of knocking?!"

Chloe's shook her head bewilderingly. "You don't have a door - what are you wearing?!" The biggest shit-eating grin appeared on her lips and Beca wanted to kill herself. She knew what that grin meant. Teasing-the-hell-out-of-Beca grin. The worst kind.

"It's a - it's a…" She glanced around the room, praying something would help her come up with some reasonable explanation but she knew it was helpless. She signed. "It's a costume."

Chloe walked closer, her eyes wide. "Oh my God, is that Deadpool? Wait, how do you know about Deadpool. I thought you hated movies."

Beca huffed and toyed with the plastic swords peaking out behind her back. "Jesse made me go, okay?! And I liked it! I didn't have a choice."

"Oh my God - "

" - would you stop saying that? - "

"You look so adorable!" Chloe shrieked happily and suddenly threw her arms over Beca's shoulders in a bear hug, pulling the reluctant brunette to her chest. Beca didn't even try fighting, knowing it was useless and let herself be mushed into Chloe's neck.

After a minute of Chloe swinging them back and forth, the redhead let her go but grabbed her by the upper-arms. "Why are you wearing that, though? Halloween isn't for another two months."

Beca avoided eye-contact and took a deep breath. "It'sforcomicconatlanta." She blurted out in one breath and Chloe frowned.

"What?"

Beca sighed. "I want to go to Comic Con. It's in town next weekend."

Chloe's grin suddenly started to grew in size, making Beca sweat in fear. "Alright, where is my costume?"

Regardless to say, when Beca started protesting and Chloe pulled out the famous pout that the brunette never seemed to be able to say no to, the duo went costume shopping the next day. And of course, Chloe bought the first superhero suit she deemed was matching with Deadpool.

Spider-man.

And on the next weekend, the pair dressed up and went to the convention where they took millions of pictures and one of them stood proudly on Chloe's bedside table and shamefully - but secretly lovingly - under Beca's pillow.

 **The End.**


End file.
